


Shadows

by celestial_light



Series: Tolerance [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, dealing with grief, or attempting to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Alucard hadn’t expected to see Isaac in his father’s study, blankly staring at the enormous chair as if his gaze would will the old vampire back into his seat. But it wouldn’t. No amount of longing would bring Dracula back, no amount of longing would bring Lisa back.Alucard knew this from experience.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I beg writers who decide to write Isaac to do so without being racist. If you follow me on my tumblr you know that I have serious issues with his portrayal amongst white and non-black authors due the racist tropes he’s written in. Please tread carefully with him, as a black writer, I’m very protective of Isaac and his character. Be respectful, do your research when writing characters of color. This applies to Hector as well. 
> 
> Anyway this is another part in my series with Alucard and Isaac. It’s important to read the first part to know where they are! Also let me know you liked it, I kinda skimmed through it so beware of the mistakes. Also don’t forget to leave kudos and visit me on my tumblr (myinkandtrees.tumblr.com)!

Alucard hadn’t expected to see Isaac in his father’s study, blankly staring at the enormous chair as if his gaze would will the old vampire back into his seat. But it wouldn’t. No amount of longing would bring Dracula back, no amount of longing would bring Lisa back.   
  


Alucard knew from experience.

 

For a year he’d tried to will his memories to into the present, tried to bring life to the ghost that ran around the castle. But he’d failed, and more often than not found himself standing where Isaac stood, only he gazed at the picture of his mother as well, hoping for nothing but her safe return.

Neither got what they wanted, and he supposed if anyone was lucky it was his mother and father. Reverted to ash and reunited with the wind, he supposed. He convinced himself the whispers of the trees as the wind blew through them were his parents words, comforting him despite the fact that he couldn’t understand them. Feeling their presence was enough on some days.   
  


But not always. He supposed that’s why he was grateful for Isaac, who knew so much of his father, and who dedicated himself to preserving what the count had left. He seemed to run the castle better than Alucard did, and knew the ins and outs of the place. And when he was feeling particularly tolerant of Alucard’s presence he’d tell him about Dracula (and though Alucard was slow to admit it, he  _ reminded  _ him of Dracula).    
  


But that was very, very rare. And for the most part Isaac kept to himself. Except today, though Alucard figured if he was in his right mind he would have been locked in his quarters reading over some science book.

 

“He won’t come back that way,” Alucard disturbed the silence with a gentle voice, catching Isaac’s momentary startle, “I’ve tried.” 

 

The man snorted, and turned to look at the vampire, “Says the one who ended his life.” 

 

Alucard bit his tongue. Barely past noon and they were about to go at it again. 

 

“Says the one who saved humanity from complete annihilation--oh I forgot you don’t care about humanity.,” Alucard grumbled as he made his way to the chair and collapsed in it. It groaned under his weight, or from his quick descent, and Alucard wondered how many times he’d need to jump in it before it broke.    
  


Isaac looks scandalized.    
  


“For goodness sake it’s just a chair,” Alucard exclaimed.

 

Isaac continued to glare, and presumably when he could take no more of the blond, did he turn and make his leave. 

 

“Your father gave me a means to enact my revenge on a world that tormented me,” Isaac said silently, though with his ears, Alucard could hear it as he was standing right  beside him, “I don’t expect you to understand.” 

 

“But you weren’t always like that,” Alucard responded, loudly, “Not until he drew you in after my mother’s death. He used you for his own gain. He never understood you Isaac, not until it mattered to him.” 

 

Isaac stopped by the door, hesitant as if he planned to turn around and confront Alucard.  Though he did no such thing. 

  
“You are  _ such  _ a spoiled brat.” He hissed, and resumed his tread down the halls, stalking quickly before the vampire could get a word in. 

  
Alucard sat there completely shocked. He  _ had  _ expected Isaac to attack him, and if not that, leave without saying a word. He was very straightforward with what he wanted, all the time. But this...this was different.  

 

And Alucard felt...guilty. 

  
Alucard groaned. He hadn’t meant do say that, and realized it was completely and utterly uncalled for. His anger at Isaac’s attitude gave him no right to poke fun at his complex relationship with his father, especially when he didn’t understand it. There was more to the two of them that Alucard had known, especially considering his father had saved him in the midst of his war against humanity. 

 

“Isaac I’m sorry.” He said, lifting from his seat with accelerated speed, and coming behind the Forgemaster in a little under an instant, “That was uncalled for. I didn--” 

  
“Don’t touch me.” snapped the man, as Alucard attempted to grab his shoulder. 

 

Alucard raised his hands in defense, giving the man space so that he could continue his escape. 

 

Every cell in his body  _ screamed  _ for him to go after Isaac, but he knew that would be a terrible idea. The man needed his space. 

 

Alucard would have to make it up to him another day. 


End file.
